There have been many advancements in the design and construction of internal combustion engines in an effort to improve their efficiency. One such improvement to an internal combustion engine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,424 entitled "Combustion Engine With Dual Function Motor Element And Rotary Valve For Cyclical Fuel and Exhaust Meeting" issuing to Shinohara on Apr. 5, 1977. Therein disclosed is an internal combustion engine having a combustion sustaining chamber and a constant pressure chamber. This permits continuous combustion of the fuel mixture being stably maintained. As a result, the amount of poisonous exhaust gas is reduced.
Another improvement in an internal combustion engine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,964 entitled "Internal Combustion Engine With A New Sequence Of Operation and Combustion" issuing to Tomoiu, the same inventor as the present invention, on Aug. 24, 1993, which is herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is an internal combustion engine having multiple constant volume chambers associated with each piston of an engine. The combustion in each constant volume combustion chamber is controlled to obtain fully developed combustion. Water injectors are used during combustion to increase pressures and lower the temperature of gases within the combustion chamber for controlled release of the combustion gases into a cylinder to perform work.
While there have been many improvements to the operation of the internal combustion engine, most of these improvements have been slight improvements that have not substantially improved the efficiencies and operation of the internal combustion engine. It is therefore necessary to turn away from teachings of the prior art and establish a new and innovative approach to improving the efficiencies of an internal combustion engine.